hating love
by Renee G
Summary: hermione hates herself for loving draco but when hes gone she realizs how much she needs him
1. the train ride

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Log Out | Main

UserID:250711

Settings

(0) Read Me First

(1) Document Manager

(2) Create Story

(3) Edit Story/Add Chapters

Remove Story

Author Alerts *

Block Users

Statistic

Remove Reviews

Favorite Authors

Favorite Stories

Document Manager: 

Use this to upload your text documents (stories). Once you have uploaded your text you can then convert the document to fanfiction.net stories and/or chapters with (1) and (2).   
  
Use the preview feature to ensure that the documents are displayed properly. 

My document label 
Words 
Preview 
Remove 

You have not uploaded any documents at this moment...
  


Upload document:

Types of computer documents that will accepted: FanFiction.Net can accept the upload of HTML, TEXT, or Microsoft Word formatted documents. HTML files end in ".html" or ".htm", text files end in ".txt", and Microsoft Word documents end in ".doc". Mac users need to manually end the file name in either ".html" or ".txt' depending on the appropriate file format. Word document uploads will lose all special formatting. To retain general formatting of Word documents please use the "Save As" option in the "File" menu of Microsoft Word to save the document as HTML format (a dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT formatted files).   
  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT format are very similar if not identical.   
  
For html uploads FanFiction.Net will only allow the following html tags: (other will be stripped) block ,dl ,dt ,dd ,br ,u ,b ,table ,i ,hr .center ,p   
  
Make sure the document file not larger than 300KB in size. Unless uploading from a high-bandwith connection, files that are too large will result in errors. 

Label :

File (.txt, .html, .doc) :


	2. the new girl

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Log Out | Main

UserID:250711

Settings

(0) Read Me First

(1) Document Manager

(2) Create Story

(3) Edit Story/Add Chapters

Remove Story

Author Alerts *

Block Users

Statistic

Remove Reviews

Favorite Authors

Favorite Stories

Document Manager: 

Use this to upload your text documents (stories). Once you have uploaded your text you can then convert the document to fanfiction.net stories and/or chapters with (1) and (2).   
  
Use the preview feature to ensure that the documents are displayed properly. 

My document label 
Words 
Preview 
Remove 

You have not uploaded any documents at this moment...
  


Upload document:

Types of computer documents that will accepted: FanFiction.Net can accept the upload of HTML, TEXT, or Microsoft Word formatted documents. HTML files end in ".html" or ".htm", text files end in ".txt", and Microsoft Word documents end in ".doc". Mac users need to manually end the file name in either ".html" or ".txt' depending on the appropriate file format. Word document uploads will lose all special formatting. To retain general formatting of Word documents please use the "Save As" option in the "File" menu of Microsoft Word to save the document as HTML format (a dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT formatted files).   
  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT format are very similar if not identical.   
  
For html uploads FanFiction.Net will only allow the following html tags: (other will be stripped) block ,dl ,dt ,dd ,br ,u ,b ,table ,i ,hr .center ,p   
  
Make sure the document file not larger than 300KB in size. Unless uploading from a high-bandwith connection, files that are too large will result in errors. 

Label :

File (.txt, .html, .doc) :


End file.
